


We Don't Have Forever

by Qer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, BAMF Molly, Battle of Hogwarts, Beta Read, Character Death, Complete, Draco and Fred are in love, Draco is Sad, Good Draco Malfoy, Happy Ending, I'll leave now, I'm Sorry, M/M, Molly Weasley is a Saint, Molly Weasley is the best, One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Sort Of, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author needs to go to sleep, You'll see what I mean, and study for their science test, haw - Freeform, the point is to make you cry lol, the war lasted 10 years, to the, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qer/pseuds/Qer
Summary: Not everyone gets to have forever.ONE-SHOTCOMPLETED
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	We Don't Have Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's a new fic! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta, @LovelyLOL  
> Check out her fic!

Draco POV

-

_ Quick, you need to be quick. Don’t think. Just cast spell, after spell, after spell. Stop and you’re dead. Slow down and you’re dead. Dead. Everyone and Everything. Dead. Unless you were quick.  _

\-------

I rolled over onto my side, Fred was staring at me. Again. I giggled, “What are you doing?”

He grinned, “Looking at the most beautiful being I’ve ever seen.” I snorted. I liked days like these. Where we just lied in bed, cuddling all our woes away. 

“Well, If I’m the most beautiful, then what does that make you?” I smiled. He laughed, rolling on top of me. I shrieked, immediately kicking him off me. 

“The most handsome.” He yelled, pulling himself off the ground and into the bathroom. He starts singing in a croaky voice, “Draco~ My lovely Draco” He sings, holding out the ‘o’. Rolling my eyes, I bury my face back into my pillow. It’s too early for his tomfoolery. 

\--------

_ Quick to cast the spell. Quick to save your friend. Your family. Your lover. You had to be quick. Then they’re dead. Dead. Gone. Unless you were quick. Cast a spell. Save them all. As long as you were quick. You don’t have Forever. Everything and Everyone is dead in a blink of an eye. Dead. Dead. Dead. The hall painted with death.  _

\--------

We’re lying in the grass, looking up at the stars. Fred turns his head toward me. He smiles, pointing up at the sky. “Look,” he says, “it’s your constellation.” I follow his hand and see where he’s pointing. I smile, choosing to forego words and hug him. He sits up, his arms still wrapped around me, supporting me. He gives me a peck, “I love you.”

It’s not much, but it means the world to me. It’s the first time he’s said it. “I love you too.” I sigh, “one day, we’ll move out to a nice cottage on a beach. Where we can live our lives happily.” Fred nods. 

“I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.” Later that day we go for a boat ride, Fred makes it ridiculously romantic. It’s cheesy, but I love it. We eat strawberries and sit under the stars. It’s nice. But we know it won’t last forever. Not with the war. But it’s a nice getaway. Whether the happiness we felt was just an illusion or a passing feeling. It didn’t matter at that moment. 

\--------

_ Don’t breathe. Don’t make a sound. Just move. Quick. Find your friend, your family, your lover. They’re dead. You don’t see them. Gone. Dead. You weren’t quick enough. Should have been faster. Knew you should have been faster. Panic. Don’t panic. Just be quick. Don’t waste time. Look harder _ . 

\--------

Fred pulls me out of the bathroom, “You look great, Darling, you’ve been fretting for over an hour now. If you take any longer we’ll be late.” I pout, this was going to be absolutely dreadful. I really don’t understand why I’ve to go meet his parents. I don’t want to. But this is important to Fred. I can suffer for a few hours. What’s the worst that could go wrong? 

Three hours later, I found out. They don’t hate me. In fact, Molly seems quite taken with me. But I’ve been listening to Arthur ramble on about a toy car for half an hour now. Quite honestly, I’m starting to lose it. He’s actually got me interested in the thing. I think I might just ask Fred to take me to St. Mungos. 

Molly had been trying to get me to eat twice my weight in food, it seems. Constantly saying that I’m looking a bit peckish, and I should probably try eating some more. It seems the only thing relatively normal is that Ronald, now that I can no longer call him Weasley, still hates me. Honestly, I relish in it. 

I don’t know what I’d do if he started being  _ nice _ to me. I might submit myself in St. Mugos because of hallucinations. But they accept me, and for that I’m grateful. 

\--------

_ Not dead. Not dead. Not Dead. You friend, your family, your lover. Not dead. They’re still here. Alive. Not dead. You were quick enough. Just…  _

_ Breathe.  _

\--------

I woke up feeling like I’d been trampled by a herd of hippogriffs. Fred stayed with me all day long. He gives me hugs and brings soup, even when I tell him he’ll get sck. He says it doesn’t matter. 

\--------

_ You found them. They’re alive. Your friend, your family, your lover. Not dead. Arms wrap around bodies. Hugs and shallow breaths. Squeeze them tight. It might be the last. I love you. I love you. I love you. Say it many times. Say it quick. Never let go. We don’t have forever. _

\--------

He asks me to marry him. After the war. Just rolls over in bed one day and says, “Marry me.” We cry and we laugh when I say yes. 

Fred gives me an engagement ring. It’s got an emerald in the middle, with two smaller ones on the side. I love it. “There’s an inscription on the inside.” He says. I turn it over to read it. 

_ We will always have forever.  _

I wish it had been true. 

\--------

_ Goodbyes. Don’t go. You go. Have to go. Let go. I love you. I love you. I love you. Quick. Leave. Send Spell. After Spell. After Spell. Don’t Breathe. Hide. Don’t make a sound. _

_ \-------- _

We’re dancing together. Swaying side to side. It’s nice. We don't need to talk, finding comfort in the silence. I know he loves me, neither of us say it often but it shows. In the kisses and in the little notes he leaves in the morning. I like it here, us dancing side to side, swaying in the breeze. 

It makes me feel like we have forever. I stare up into his eyes, we don’t speak. We don’t need to. We’ll find comfort in the silence.

_ \-------- _

_ One Minute. Spell. Quick. Don’t Breathe. Spell. Quick. Breathe. Two Minutes. Spell. Quick. Don’t Breathe. Never Breathe.  _

\--------

He made me an hourglass for the Yule holiday. It’s beautiful, the hourglass is being held by a silver dragon. Fred always made the most sentimental gifts. He says I can shrink it and put it on a chain to make a necklace. 

He says that as long as I have it, He’ll be with me, in my heart. I don’t tell that he’s already in my heart. Whenever the hourglass runs out, I just flip it over and restart. It’s sweet. He says it shows that we always have forever.

\--------

_ Three. _

\--------

The first time we fight, it's big. I worry that we won’t be able to come back from it. I apologize over and over. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so afraid. He’s mad, he had every right to be. He has every right to leave. I hope he doesn’t.

He spends a week with his parents. When he comes back, I’m a mess. I’ve been crying for a week straight. He takes one look at me and knows I’m sorry. He apologizes for leaving, says he won’t ever do it again. We hugged for a long time. He forgives me. I don't stop apologizing. I’m scared he’ll leave and never come back. 

He just kisses me and says that he won’t ever leave me. He says I’ll have him forever.

\--------

_ Four. _

\--------

Fred can’t meet my parents so I make him meet my godfather instead. He panics and says Severus hates him. I laugh and tell him that he was always Severus’s favorite Gryffindors because Fred never pranked anyone out of anger and never humiliated someone. Severus respects that. Fred spends the next five minutes with his mouth hanging open in shock.

He’s even more shocked when I tell him that Severus had known they were the ones causing all the pranks, he even had evidence but never said anything. 

Severus sees how happy Fred makes me. He’s glad. 

And if one day he adds Fred to his will for making me the happiest I’ve ever been. Well, no one has to know.

\--------   
_ Five _

\--------

Fred doesn’t want me involved in the war. He wants me to stay home where I’m safe. We fight, until I put my foot down and tell him that I’m not going to sit at home waiting for a letter to inform me of my loss. He agrees. Reluctantly. 

I know he doesn’t like it, he just wants the best for me. But I have too. We are already at a disadvantage. We need all the people we can get. 

I wonder if he would have been alive if I’d listened. Probably. He would have been so focused on me. He would’ve been able to save himself. 

\--------

_ Twenty. Where are they? Dead. Must be dead. Find your lover. Find him. Where?... Where? Where? Where? Find him. Quick. Don’t be slow. Be quick. Everyone and Everything dead. Him. Your lover. Dead. Your soulmate. Dead. Your boyfriend. Dead. Fred. Dead. You weren’t quick enough. Can’t breathe. Can’t breathe. Can’t breathe.  _ I  _ can’t breathe.  _

\--------

Fred says I need to learn how to cast a patronus. He tells me to think of my happiest memory. 

I think of him. I always will. 

\--------

_ Noise. So much noise. Why? Don’t want noise. Fred. Where is Fred? Gone. Gone. Gone.  _

_ Red. Red Hair. Fred? Fred. Scream. Shout. Hug. Cry. I love you. I love you. I love you. We don’t have forever. Wide eyes. Fred? Falling. Falling Falling. Watching. Helpless. Useless. The roof. The roof is breaking. It’s falling. Fred. Fred. Fred. Fred. _

\--------

Fred announces he wants to have eight children. I choke on my food. I raise an eyebrow and ask him how he’s gonna make that possible. He looks at me and asks if I ever had sex ed. 

Males wizards can get pregnant, he says. With a potion. I simply roll my eyes and ask him why he wants eight children. He says he wants a big family, like his own. He looks at me and asks me if I'm okay with that. Having little red haired babies. I tell him as long as there are more than one child, I’ll be fine. 

Later that day I realized that he wanted to have a family with me. 

\--------

_ Dust. So much dust. Can’t see. Can’t see. Fred? Crawl. Move. Move. Move. MOVE. Find him. Where is he? Fred? Fred? Digging. Why are we digging? The roof. Gone. Fred? Digging. Quick. Quick. Quick. Don’t stop. Help them. Help him. Digging.  _

_ Fred? Fred. Unresponsive. Stare. Cold. Dead. Gone. He’s gone. Water. Water? Tears. Fred. We don’t have forever. We didn’t get forever. Forever isn’t ours. I love you. I love you. I love you.  _ __   
  


_ Gone. Forever.  _

\-------

We buried him three months later. I’m supposed to give a speech. I want to. I want people to know how he was a hero. How he was my everything. Breathe. Just Breathe. My face is soaked. I can’t stop crying. I don’t think I ever will.

“Draco.” Molly says. “Come on, dear.” She pulls me up to the podium. I choke. Unable to form the words. Maybe it's because Fred was like that. Beyond words. I try not to start sobbing. It’s hard. My voice is shaky when I start.

“Fr-Fred. Fred was my everything. He always said that I was his soulmate and he would do anything for me. He was always there for me. Making me laugh. Making me happy. That’s j-just who he was.” My voice cracks and I start crying. “Always wanting to make people happy. You know. I loved him. A lot. I wish we had more time. Fred was my brightest star. He was just so important to me.” 

I stop. I can’t continue. Sobs rack my body as Molly lays an arms around my shoulders. I go to sit down. I can’t stop sobbing. The only one who’s crying as much as me is George. Molly sits next to me, rubbing my back.

I’m grateful for her. She’s been visiting the cottage often. I know she’s grieving too. I can see it in her eyes. They way her shoulders sag and the hollowness in her smile. She was grieving. She’s been helping me. Fred always said that she considered me another honorary Weasley. I didn’t believe him though. Now I do. 

\--------

_ Fred is dead. Fred is dead. Fred is Dead. Gone. Don’t cry. Don’t. Cry. I’m crying. _

\--------

It’s been three years. I still miss him every day. The pain hasn’t lessened. I don’t think it ever will. I have a job now, as a potions master. Molly says that Fred would’ve been proud. She says I’m helping others. 

I’ve been on leave for three months now. I don’t think I’ll ever return. My healer says I’m sick. Very sick. A terminal illness she says. She wants me to get a mind healer. To help cope with my illness. She leaves out the part about coping with the fact that I’m going to die. I’ve already sorted everything out. I’ve already prepared my will. Most of my money and property will go to Teddy. He’s a cute kid. He’ll get the Malfoy name too. I left a few thousand galleons to Molly. She’s done so much for me. 

I also leave some for George. To help with the store. The pain had not left him either. I hope he’ll be okay. Somehow, I know he won’t. The grief doesn’t go away. You just learn to live with it until you get used to it. 

I find that I’m not afraid of death. I welcome it. I feel at peace lying here on my bed. I know my time is coming soon. I’ll see him then. We didn’t have forever. 

Now we will. 

**Here lies Draco Malfoy and Fred Weasley**

**(1980-2001) and (1978-1998)**

**_Their Love Lasts Forever._ **

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! If so tell me! If not, also tell me! Constructive critism is appreciated! I'm not a professional writer, so I'm trying here!
> 
> My IG: @QER4572


End file.
